Falling for Hopeless
by kaikaloo
Summary: "The darkest nights produce the brightest stars." he said lowly, raising her gaze to meet his. She was hurt, maybe broken, and all he wanted was to find the words to comfort her. "There is always a sliver lining, no matter how thin, baby." MORGAN/GARCIA
1. Regret it from the start

A/N: Hey i'll update a lot if I get reviews! Promise. Enjoy.

"Rate me."

Derek Morgan turned in the mirror, hands stilling folding his black tie, to his wife. He raised a single brow at her demand.

"Rate me, one to ten." Arielle restated, flipping her black hair over one bare shoulder and resting her waist on her nearly nonexistent pursed his lips and she stepped closer, her heels bringing her just passed his shoulder. The only sound seemed to be her heart in her ears as his eyes glided down her frame, judging. These were the first words she'd spoken to him in nearly three hours, she'd been mad - as she was on a seemingly regular basis - but she needed his opinion now, this was important.

"Honestly?" He asked lowly, tucking the ends of his crisp white shirt, that contrasted the tie and his caramel skin, into his slacks.

"Yeah." She answered almost breathlessly, realizing it'd been a while since they'd been intimate. Her mind flashed to something she'd read in a magazine about always satisfying your man where there'd be pretty woman, and she thought about it for the briefest of seconds. Suddenly she felt his hand under her chin as he rose her gaze to his.

"You look beautiful."

And just like that she could breathe again. Arielle opened her mouth to say something but he turned away, back to the mirror back to the damned tie. It was moments like this that she knew she loved him far more than he cared for her. She doubted he still loved her, that he could ever love someone completely. Before she knew it, a sigh was leaving her lips and filling the distance between them. Arielle knew she had no right to feel so horrible. Derek was good to her, he looked after her and got her the house she dreamed of and a giant potato sized ring. She was the one that didn't want children, she had no right to want what he couldn't give anyone.

"We're gonna be late," Derek said, breaking her daze. Arielle offered a half-assed smile, taking his hand, his warmth, and all he would give her.

**  
Derek could tell something was wrong. Hell, these days, something was eternally wrong. One glace at arielle and he could tell she was disappointed, sad, and he had no fucking idea what he was doing wrong. The car ride was somewhat a hell. It was quiet and filled with her sadness. Her fucking sadness that she would talk about. They didn't talk anymore, about anything important anyway. When he stayed home she would tell him to go to work, when he was at work she'd leave crying voice messages. He felt like a walking dead person, he wanted to be dead. Actually, what he really wanted was to loosen his tie and have a drink. He wanted arielle to stop looking at him with longing he had no idea how to satisfy and he wanted to stop being tired. Of everything.

Luckily the plaza came into sight, and he cursed while searching for a parking space. The chilly air seemed to wake him up a bit as he opened he wife's passenger door, and she gave him another half-assed smile. To be honest, and these days he was painfully so, he was sick of her half-assed smiles. He didn't want them, he wanted her to scream at him and tell him what he was doing so wrong and he wanted her to feel something. He wanted to feel something, too.

The atmosphere inside was loud, but not thick. He saw his team sitting at a table near the dance floor and he practically dragged Arielle's body over. Why couldn't she laugh like the woman in the background? The urge for a drink tugged at him once again as he greeted everyone. JJ was the only one to hug arielle, the only one to be civil actually. None of them liked her, and they didn't bother to hide it. There was several beats of silence, and derek felt so bad. His relationship was like a infection that spread everything it touched, taking all traces of happiness. Rossi broke the silence, clasping derek's shoulder.

"Lynch's got a date." He said, full of merit. Everyone's faces read surprise and derek nearly choked on his spit.

"No. Way." He countered, pulling out a 50 and peering around the large hall for proof. Rossi grabbed it and discreetly pointed over his shoulder. Derek followed his line of sight and sure enough, lynch had his grimy hands around a blond woman who stood taller than him in her heels.

"Who's Lynch?" Airelle wondered quietly, pulling on derek's sleeve like a little girl who wanted candy. Derek shook his head dismissively, never bothering to look at her but still staring. Just then the woman at lynch's side turned, and a small gasp escaped derek. She was stunning. Her black dress hugged her perfectly, so perfectly he felt a stirring in his pants he hadn't felt in a while. Her face was pale, her lips a pink that matched her cheeks. Her smile radiated the room, and the people she spoke to laughed. He is chest contracted with something so alien, he pondered if he was having a heart attack. He wouldn't mind if the last thing he ever saw was the way her blond curls bounced on her shoulders. He would mind if the last thing he saw was her.

How the fuck did Kevin Lynch, the guy who smelled like dirt, land her?

"We should say hello," Derek said before he even knew it, and Aaron's eyes narrowed.

"You almost punched the guy last week, Morgan."

Derek shook his head, he didn't two fucks about Lynch. All he wanted to know was her name, the goddess he was most likely hallucinating and what kind of charity she works with that she goes to galas with bums. He needed to know her name.


	2. Bridge over troubled water

Penelope Garcia loved parties. Not those dirty, sweaty, let me rub my genitals on yours through my clothes parties. No, she liked ones exactly like these. Where the air was light, champane was flowing and everyone was dressed fancy. She liked meeting new people and laughing about things. She craved human interaction terribly, after spending nearly a month everynight with only her lazy cat, charles lankloose.

Penelope found herself sharing this information with Mr. and Mrs. Mason, who smiled. Mrs. Mason's eyes shined with surprise and she leaned forward as she spoke. "Surely Kevin kept you good company, did he not?" with that she lodged into a fit of giggles and penelope shook her head in amusement at the woman.

"Kevin was-"

"Out of town." Someone finished for her, and she knew exactly who it was by the musky stench that attacked her nose. What she was going to say was Kevin was her neighbor, whom she only met a day ago. Why was he lying? She hated liars, like her uncle. He lied and drank, and was the single most horrible human being she'd ever met. He also smelled alot like Kevin. Penelope found herself leaning away. Mrs. Mason was nodding, her smile back at the news. Kevin continued to talk to her and slowly the fun of it all began to dry away, penelope wanted to go home and take a long bath, wanting to throw up a bit when Kevin's arm snaked around her shoulders.

"Excuse me," A voice said behind her, she imagined it was what velvet would sound like if it made noise. She moved to face the voice, not so gently pushing Kevin's arm off. All she could think was if a man with a voice that beautiful had face equally as wonderful. She was wrong. Penelope Garcia document the next moment in to the most presious of files, because she looked up to see one of the most beautiful men she'd ever laid eyes on. The first thing that captured her was his eyes; his dark, expressive, wintry eyes that sucked her in like a black hole. Framed by dark lashes, they were a painting, a work of art. The only way she'd pulled away was the greedy need to see the rest of him. He had the most devestatingly hansome smile she'd ever fathomed. It lit up his face in a way that didn't reach his eyes - those were another story completely - yet they made the corner of his eyes crinkle and everything about it just made her want to melt into a puddle. It was when she looked away that she noticed his high cheekbones and strong, chiseled jaw that could cut glass. He was breathtaking.

"Jesus Christ." The embaressing words sliped out, before she could fliter them, and warmth flooded to her cheeks.

"Agent Morgan," Kevin uttered, getting rediculously close. But she was thankful his words seemed to cover hers, yet the way this man infront of her's eyes shined, she doubted he ever missed anything that happened around him. Her eyes drifted to the woman who seemed to station herself at his side, leaning and hiding behind him at the same time. There was a second of silence and she realized Kevin held no intention of introducing her.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia. You are?" She returned his smile and reached her hand out, never expecting the shock of electricity that followed the second their skin touched. He held her hand a little tighter, preventing her from pulling back as he gave it the slightest of shakes.

"I'm Derek Morgan. But call me Derek."

"Okay, Derek." She giggled slightly, and his smile widened. A flash - or maybe she imagined it - of longing flashed across his eyes like a meteor.

She should let go. Handsakes didn't last this long, she looked like a creep marveling in the feeling of his large, warm plam. That wasn't her only problem, she was staring. Staring, staring like that person on the subway that glues their eyeballs to your face until you leave. She was a creep. A major, extremel aroused, subway creep.

Update, he's staring too. She wanted to meet his eyes, to see if maybe she would find what she felt in them. No, she couldn't. A) she'd get lost and never find her way out of those bottomless pools B) He'd really know she's staring C) She could sense that one look into her open book globes and he'd see her obsession with him

Time was standing still. Penelope was positive if she looked to check her clock it'd be frozen because there is no way time is moving. No way this beautiful stranger's eyes were on her this long and time was moving. After admiring the way his slacks hugged his narrow waist, and the way his tie began just under his adams apple, and trailing down one bicep to forearm to long fingered caramel hands - WAIT - her eyes literally backtracked and zeroed in on the big, fat wedding band that hugged one of those long fingers. MARRIED.

But of course.

Shit.

Penelope blinked and turned completely away from the taken hunk, reaching her hand out to the lucky woman that'd claimed him. So lucky.

"Hi, um, Mrs. Morgan?" Garcia asked, taking the woman's somewhat limp hand.

"Arielle," She muttered, serveying penelope. Arielle didn't really understand why they'd come over here, and why her husband was staring at her like she was the holy grail of chocolate.

Arielle? Like the freaking mermaid? Penelope thought, looking at arielle who was stunning. She seemed to be what every man wanted, small, lean body, long light brown hair and a face to make Barbie jealous. Derek, no, that's too tempting. She need something that reminded her he's taken. humm The married, offlimits, hottie tucked his hands in his pockets, clasting his gaze downward slightly.

"Well, this has been SO much fun, but penney and I gotta go," Kevin said loudly, then he leaned over a whistpered something to married-offlimits-hottie, who in turn, pulled his hands out of his pants for the sole purpose of clenching them into fists.

"Get the fuck away from me." Married-offlimits-hottie said lowly, his voice dropping to a level of lethal that made kevin scramble back.

"Okay, P, let's go." Kevin demanded, grabbing hold of her arm so tightly it made her wince in pain. As she blinked his grip was disappeared, and she opened her eyes to see her nieghbor on the floor, married-offlimits hottie stationed above him, his fist connecting with kevin's nose multiple times.

"Offlimits hottie!" Penelope gasped, grabbing hold of his arm as he swong it back. "Stop, oh god, her's bleeding! Stop!"

"Derek!" Arielle shouted, getting behind penelope. Three men ran over to her, and all grunting, helped heave a bloody kevin out from under.

"Fuck," Derek swore as an italian man shoved him down and he scraped his raw knockles. Penelope didn't even look in Kevin's direction, but sank to her knees beside derek.

"You okay?" she asked, a tenderness seeping into her tone that surprised him. Derek looked up passed the beautiful woman that made him react so dangerously, taking in the sight of the down cleared dance floor and Arielle grabbing her coat from the table.

What had he done?  



	3. Divergent Souls

A/N: Thanks guys. I'm literally obsessed with your reviews. I mean they are great motivators! Um, I hope you'll tell me if you liked this chapter! Enjoy.

No. No. No.

Thoughts flooded Derek Morgan's head so quickly, he felt as though his head would explode. His hand throbbed and hurt but he ignored it, replayed what'd happed over again.

Impossible anger flushed through him.

Kevin Lynch was possibly the most infuriating, disgusting, twat he'd ever encountered. Oh how he deserved what he'd gotten, and so much more. A crowd began to form around him, the music had halted and everyone's face expressed either surprise or, much like his boss's, anger.

All but one.

Penelope Garcia had escaped his thoughts for all of two minutes and the second he glanced to his left, she was there. Her wide sapphire eyes sent his heart into a frenzy as an unfamiliar feeling brimmed him, shame. Derek forced himself to look away from her heart shaped face, ignore the tingling sensation where she grasped his bicep, and distanced himself from the most beautiful woman he'd seen tonight.

"I knew this would happen," Aaron growled as he roughly pulled Derek away, and Derek couldn't help but cast one more look over his shoulder. She stood there still, watching him in a way that looked as though she was taking in every detail. Her eyes nearly twinkled at him under the lights, and he wanted to go back. He wanted to ask her every question possible on this round earth and he wanted to hug her, feel her in his arms. He tried to shake it away, like he'd been able to do many times, but it wouldn't go. It was as though now that he'd met her, seen her, this feeling…he couldn't describe it, and that scared him senseless. He'd never looked twice at a stranger; forget the intense feeling that suddenly associated itself with Penelope Garcia.

So he went with Aaron, and retreated back to his table physically. Yet, mentally he was still there, looking over his shoulder at the woman who'd now made a quite exit. Back to her boyfriend. Derek didn't dare continue that line of thought; instead he replayed the scene once again.

Jesus, what had she called him? He squinted as thought it'd take him back, back to that moment when he was so righteously punching Kevin's face in, what had she called him?

Off limits naughty? Hottie? That couldn't be…

"-you thinking? You work with that man, Derek! Couldn't you just think once, about consequences? What if he presses charges?"

Reality filled around him far too quickly, and he would've stumbled if he wasn't already sitting in his car. Derek stared ahead of him, through the windshield, at the garage door. He didn't remember driving home at all.

"And what about me? Do you ever stop to think how your actions affect me, Derek? I'M YOUR WIFE!" Arielle bellowed; the sound bouncing around the cabin of the car. The sound ignited a spark of again inside him.

"I know that, Ariella. But I don't see what the fuck it has to do with anything." He responded harshly, pulling the key of the ignition. He marched around the Audi, not opening her door, wanting to be without her for at least a moment. It was when he opened their front door that she was again breathing down his neck, this time in tears.

"You always treat me like this! My mother was right about you!" She sobbed, pushing him into the wall, and he let her. He let her bang her fists against his chest, and he watched the mascara smudge around the endless tears that streamed down her face. After a few minutes she stopped, leaned against him and cried. He didn't wrap his arms around her like he should've; he didn't kiss her hair and whisper whatever she wanted to hear, and that made her start up again. She wanted to hurt him like he was hurting her at that very moment; she wanted to see him feel something.

"You're such a fucking waste, Derek! I was young and stupid to have married you! You're dad fucking knew it too, I'm sure he was happy to die, to get away from you!" She screamed, looking up though her tear and into his eyes. The haze faded some, and she saw a deep fire starting. She pushed harder, her fist increasing in strength like her voice. "You're fucking worthless, and he knew it!"

Arielle felt his hand wrap around her wrist as she motioned to hit him again, watching his jaw clench tightly. His dark eyes watered with tears that he blinked away.

"Don't talk about him." He said, his voice as raw as the emotion that shined in his eyes.

"Yeah? Fuck you, Derek! You're dad was a prick, and so are you! Let me go!" Arielle yelled again, and he freed her. She backed away, going to the table and uncapping a bottle of vodka she'd left there. Derek sighed, running his hand over his face and tugging his shirt out from his slacks. Arielle stumbled in her heels, collapsing on the coach. "What happened to you Derek? You used to be so fun, mysterious. Now you're just always so tired, like an old man." She slurred, watching him remove his tie and then his shoes.

"I grew up. I'm not the wild little kid you first met, Arielle. I'm not fun because I can't smoke pot with you until six in the morning? That's because I have a job, I don't have someone doing everything for me." He answered, rubbing his eyes. He really did want to sleep.

"I don't have someone doing everything for me, you bastard!" She screeched, picking up her heel and throwing it at him, she missed and hit a vase, laughing as it shattered. Derek's sigh sounded tired even to his own ears.

There was empty silence when her dead laughter faded, and neither spoke until a long time after. Derek lay on his back on the coach across from Arielle, who sat with the almost empty bottle sitting between her crossed legs. His heavy eyelids began to close slightly when her quite words filled the air

"Did you fuck her?"

He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Who?" he asked anyway, forcing his eyes open. Arielle's voice rose in volume.

"You know who! The woman you were gawking at! She wasn't even pretty."

Derek didn't answer. He couldn't fathom what wasn't pretty, or beautiful really, about that woman. His wife's eyes met his for a minute and he knew there was something she wanted to say. He'd been seeing the same look her dark green eyes for a while now, and he wondered what she wouldn't just tell him already.

"Say it." He breathed, watching slight panic fall across her features. She masked it quickly, having learned from the best, he guessed. "Just say it, Ari. Tell me what the fuck you keep holding in. What is it?"

"Nothing." She muttered, raising the bottle to her lips again.

"It's not nothing," Derek sighed, knowing it was useless. He'd figure it out soon enough.

Penelope Garcia was realizing that Kevin Lynch thought they were best mates. As soon as she stopped at the corner of the sidewalk to check for cars, he was at her side panting.

"Plum sauce, you sure can walk!"

"Plum sauce?" She echoed, not bothering to disguise the disgust in her voice. The bandage on his nose stretched as he smiled. Her apartment wasn't far, she said to herself as he fell into step with her on the sidewalk.

"Hey, so, how'd you like the party? Wasn't bad was it? Much better than the job, damn the hacking they make you do it so lame. You're basically just using google, plus the pay sucks!"

Why was he rambling about his job details?

Oh, who cares?

"Morgan sure is a jerk, sure doesn't deserve that sexy little wife of his!" Kevin laughed, and she slowed for a minute, the simple mention of him making her pulse quicken.

"How do you know him anyway?" She inquired, interest leaking into her tone. Kevin knew she'd come around. Hey, maybe he'd get lucky tonight.

"I work for him and his posse. Did you see them back there? Always so serious!"

"Their BAU right? They deal with crazy criminals right? Sounds like a bunch of heroes…" She said, walking up the first two steps and turning to Kevin. "This is me."

He pointed behind him to his house, eyes never leaving her breasts.

Ugh.

"Ok, well-" Penelope started but she interjected, holding out a card.

"Come by some time. You could see, you know, first hand." He offered, and after a moment she took the card from between his fingers. Deep down she seriously doubted, if she ever really came, that she'd come to see the place.

"Thanks." With that, she glided up the rest of the steps, entered her house and got ready for bed.

That night, buried under her comforter, she was attacked with thoughts of Derek Morgan. Replaying his sexy voice, a blaze of need burned inside of her. She didn't know this man. He could be a major douchebag, a jerk. Penelope told herself. Only one way to find out, her divergent side argued. She'd go tomorrow at noon, she told herself, and then she'd never think about him again. She needed to find a job soon, having nothing in her fridge this passed week, her money was nonexistent. She'd check out the BAU once, and then she'd leave behind all thoughts of that mysteriously beautiful stranger. After she'd promised herself that, she burrowed deeper in her bed and gave into dreamless slumber.


	4. Radioactive

A/N: This storm is intimidating. They closed down my college and I couldn't go to class, so, here's another chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I seriously love you.

All Arielle Garson could think about in the spinning, alcohol induced state of mind, was her husband. He was asleep now, but the way his hand held her wrist tightly was on replay. He had such strong hands. Slightly calloused, but she like them that way. She stared at the way his shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing his defined stomach and the v of his hips that led into his briefs.

She wanted him.

Stumbling a few times, Arielle managed to get to his side of the coach, realizing why he'd settled on the coach and not their bed. She remembered spilling wine all over their linens and had left to get another set when…

Pool boy. Or pool man, really. Arielle couldn't help the giggle that came out as she remembered just how much of a man, that pool boy was. He'd fucked her in their bed twice, and on the coach Derek lay across at that very moment. Oh, how she needed to get a good poker face. Lying to Derek was like being the dear in the headlights, thinking at any moment they'd just hit the breaking and ruin you. They hadn't had sex in 4 months. With his late hours and constant tiredness, what was a girl to do? The pool boy, she guessed, earning another laugh from herself. Jesus, she couldn't tell Derek, she could never tell Derek.

Arielle listened to his soft snores for a minute, then reached out and trailed it down his chest to his belt buckle. Undoing it with a certain expertise, she reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. A groan exerted him as she ran her hand up and down his length, his hips moving involuntarily. Her head lowered on him when he stood fully erect, licking the precum teasingly. She glanced up, her breath catching a bit that the sight. Her husband was a vary, vary, handsome man. His eyes held hers for a second before they fluttered closed, an observable red in his cheeks. His chest rose and fell irregularly, his lips parted with shallow breaths. Arielle returned her lips to his cock, taking as much as she could into her mouth.

The image of Penelope Garcia was behind his closed eyelids, waiting for him. He felt his wife stroking his dick again, and suddenly the sight of Penelope's full lips wrapped around his made every muscle in his body tighten. He knew it was wrong, to both his wife and her, but the fantasy was so good…so right that he let himself enjoy it, and feel the shame later. He let himself think hit was her blond head in his lap, touching him the way he yearned to be touched the minute his eyes had fell on her. He imagined her creamy breasts against his legs, touching them as a familiar tingling started in his lower stomach. The need he felt for her was blistering, all he wanted was to hold her head in his hands and kiss her breathless. Make Penelope Garcia who he knew would never be, and deserved much than it, his.

"Derek look at me," Arielle demanded, her blistering voice scattering his thoughts. He didn't want to. Derek didn't want to open his eyes and see his drunken wife fondling him, he wanted to be away from reality for another moment. "Look at me!" she said again, tugging on his cock. His eyes flashed open, and confusion colored him when he saw her tear stained face.

Any hope of his orgasm faded as she rose from her knees and stumbled away from him, wiping her cheeks as she reached for her bottle, witch she realized was empty and threw it at the wall. Derek sighed, tucking his hard-on into his underwear and raising to his feet.

"You don't want this!" Arielle accused, disappearing into the kitchen for what he knew was another bottle.

Yes.

"No," He argued, making his voice as believable as he could. She walked back, pouring her drink and accidentally spilling it all over the kitchen counter.

"Why can't you be honest? Last time I…last time I touched you like that you fucked me Derek. You fucked me and you didn't right now because you don't want this!" She said, her voice cracking around more tears. She reached up to wipe her face with the same hand she was holding the bottle and it crashed to the floor between them. Arielle back against the wall as Vodka coated their wood floor and his feet, a dangerous amount of broken glass between them. The tent in his briefs had long deflated. There was silence as he contemplated what to do. "Answer me or I swear…" She slurred, stepping barefoot and closer to the pool of broken glass. No words came out of his mouth. Arielle moved nearer and he swore, holding his hands out for her to stay back.

"I didn't fuck you because I don't have a condom, because you're drunk off your mind, and Jesus, stay back!" He directed to her as she unknowingly leaned forward. His loud words threw her off and Arielle slipped on the chilled vodka, losing her balance and tumbling toward the broken glass. Arielle expected the pain, expected to feel he skin slicing open as the shape pieces broke her fall. Yet, the pain never came. What did come however was the throbbing of her butt as she landed on it, way from where the broken pieces of glass lay. She closed her eyes and touched her forehead, hoping to stop the pinning of the room and clear the haze. Everything was extremely hard to see but she squinted and gasped at the sight of Derek crawling back, blood leaving a trail.

"Behind you, Arielle, the phone. Call…fuck…call Aaron." He grunted, pulling a large piece of blood soaked glass from the area just below his kneecap.

Derek wanted to scream from the pain. He could feel every inch of his body as he dug out the pieces of glass. A pool of blood surrounded him, and he pulled off his white shirt and held it hard against his skin to stop the restless bleeding. He looked up to see if Arielle was alright and saw her staring at the phone as though it was a rocket, but seemed to be unharmed. His eyelids were heavy and unconsciousness was very welcoming.


	5. Will you be there?

A/N: Yet another chapter. Cliffhanger so pls don't hate me. Review please ;)

Penelope Garcia walked, heels clicking, into the FBI behavior analysis unit with both a racing heart and plate of cookies. Yes, a plate of plastic covered chocolate chip cookies sat in her pale hands as she entered the rather quiet heroes lair. One or two people scattered here and there, but nobody she remembered, and certainly not him. Penelope sighed, what was she thinking? Of course they wouldn't be here all the time, she looked so idiotic standing there, staring. She turned back and walked down the hallway, pensive about weather she should pull out one of her cookies. Just then the sound of footsteps came from the end of the hall, and she looked up to see Kevin pulling on a jacket.

"Kevin?" She inquired softly, and he looked up from the papers he was fucking with, seeming surprised.

"Oh, hey, plum sauce. Wow, you picked a bad day to come by." He glanced down at his watch before closing the long distance between them. Her brows drew closer together.

"Why?"

"Eh. Karma came back and bit Morgan in the ass. I just came to pick up the files grumpy face left me so he could go cry at the St. Edwards." He yawned, eyeballs eying the contents of her hands. "Those for me?"

"Derek's in the hospital?" She asked, ignoring his other question. His eyes darkened and he laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, derek's in the hospital. Apparently that wife of his finally fought back after he hit her again. Then he shrugged, as though it mean nothing whatsoever. Penelope couldn't believe it, he had seemed so nice. Yet, she was able to sense a controlling side to him, something dark that had made him that much more mysterious before. Was he one of those men? Those that craved control so bad, those so selfish and hurtful? Was Derek Morgan like her uncle? She doubted it with every once in her body.

Without realizing it, she'd walked away from Kevin, and back out to the cold air of Virginia. She had left work for the rest of the day…maybe…she could visit him? Oh god, it wasn't that stalkers. It was an act of kindness, really. She just needed to see the sight for herself; she needed proof that he was an abusive douchebag because it was exactly what was required for he to never think twice about him again. She needed this.

Penelope had a rather unexplainable discomfort when it came to Hospitals. She took a deep breath in the parking lot of St. Edwards, contemplating going home and watching a Americas Next Top Model marathon. No, she told herself, quit being a coward. With another shaky breath, she straightened her white polka dotted black dress and retrieved the plate of cookies. She could do this.

"How may I help you miss?" The old receptionist smiled warmly and Penelope gulped, glancing around.

"Yes, um, I'm here to see a friend. Derek Morgan?" She said his name softly, in a way that made the receptionist's smile widen knowingly as she typed on her computer.

"Room 324, do you need any help getting there?"

"I'm fine."

With that, Penelope swiftly left the woman's perceptive gaze. Her heels were background noise to the sound of her pulse in her ears. She stopped before the door with the plaque that read 324, realizing something.

She couldn't do this.

She didn't know him.

She didn't want to know he beat his wife.

She couldn't do this.

As she turned to go, the door flew open and a tall, lanky man walked right into her. His gun dug into her hip as he touched her shoulders lightly to balance them both. She looked up and was met with the perfect mix of brown and green eyes, as he laughed awkwardly.

"My apologies," He said, releasing her and continuing down the hall. Her mouth almost dropped open in shock as she gripped the damn plate of cookies. She glanced into the open doorway, preparing herself for more handsome men to run into her and shook her head when none came. It's fate, she said to herself, walking until she was inside the moderately lit hospital room. Her eyes wondered across the blue walls and closed shades until finally, they landed on the bed.

And she saw him.

That vary moment she spent staring like a dipshit, she didn't look ahead of her to see the table with plastic plates. They clattered to the floor loudly, and he stirred awaking slowly. She cursed under her breath and set the cookies on the now cleared table.

"Sorry to wake you," she said softly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Derek sat up slowly, gazing at her with a sleepy, confused look. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It's fine." He assured roughly sounding like a long time smoker. The blanket slid down his chest, exposing his skin.

Penelope wouldn't be shocked if droll was dripping down her face because, to be honest, she was paralyzed. He was so…beautiful. There was no other way to describe his hard pecs and smooth chocolate skin that drowning in desire.

"Penelope?" He said her name gently after she continued to gawk at him.

Get it together.

"Oh, um, I heard you, um, got hurt so..I..shit…I brought you some cookies." She motioned to the table and he smiled, making her heart skip more beats that healthy.

She was nervous. Derek could sense that much. He had the feeling it was hobo lynch that informed her of his current situation, and for once, he was grateful. Ried had just left, after reading him a long and painful book and about what he really didn't know, he faked to be asleep when he thought his brain would explode. And he hadn't seen Arielle sense the night before, and he seriously doubted she'd be coming by. So he didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him, but this beautiful woman here and she brought food. He just then realized how hungry he was.

"Can I have one?" He asked, willing his voice to stop sounding like a creepy caveman. She laughed and nodded, flushing an adorable pink. She unwrapped the plastic and pulled out three cookies, walking close enough for him to smell her sweet perfume and set them into his outstretched palm. The soft treat melted in his mouth deliciously and he waited until he swallowed to thank her. She nodded again, glancing around with a barely noticeable discomfort that he quickly picked up on. She looked at his bandage covered leg questionably, what had happened? She yearned to know, but it was none of her business. And the fact that his wife wasn't by his side only proved Kevin's words. She didn't want to be near him. He had hit her.

The emotion in her eyes threw him off, disgust, anger, and betrayal swam within them. What?

"What's wrong?" his words were soft and concerned and just, nice. How did he do it? How was he able to act like such a good guy, when he was a bad guy? Her gaze left his to the IV in his wrist. The sound of the beeping machines made it clear she wasn't going to tell him.

"Do you want to sit?" He tried again, not wanting her to leave.

"Why do you do it?" she demanded, her eyes shot up, meeting his again. She tried to see passed the look of confusion that were in them, but it was so genuine. Frustration built up inside her and she could help but feel like she was being lied to. "Why did you hit your wife? Why do you act like such a fucking good guy when your not?"


	6. Tainted Armour

A/N: So I spent all day watching episodes of CM, and seriously falling harder and harder for these two. It's horrible, truly horrible, how freaking blind they are. Like i want to take their heads and be like JUST KISS (will be funnier after you read the chapter) (or not i'm not funny) but seriously, they're so frustrating. You should review because karma is a bitch ok. (idk just please)

There was a time when Derek Morgan would've laughed, a time when he would've guffawed in her face at the simple incredibility of such a statement. But at the humble age of 41, he'd learned enough to know the seriousness in her tone wasn't a poker face but truly what she perceived to be the truth.

Apparently, Penelope Garcia had rendered him a wife beater.

Anything else? He spoke mutely to whatever supernatural force was listening, strike me down why don't ya?  
He sat up, exposing the top half of himself completely. Derek stared back into the unwavering, shining ocean eyes of his accuser, and argument bubbling off his lips.

"I think you're mistaken, sweetheart." He softened his voice considerably, speaking to her like a small child.

This only angered Penelope.

"Of course you wouldn't admit it, like a true coward." The cruel words left her and she regretted them almost immediately. She watched traces of hurt cross his expression before he looked away from her, down to the blue tiled floors. He was a man's man, she could sense that, and the fact that he was so easily talked down to told her he'd been broken many times before. Wounded, perhaps.

To himself, Derek was a coward. But in no way, or shape was he lying about this. He forced himself to look at her, burying himself deeper into the sky-shade of her globes and willing her to see his honesty.

Penelope, you stupid asswipe, you're wrong! Her inner side scolded her. Shame covered her as though she was showering in it. She'd come all the way here, just to insult the man in such a disrespectful fashion. Literally kick a man while he's down. What in the world was wrong with her? It was as if when ever she was near him nothing could be thought through, and alien anxiety had her doing such horrid unlike-penelope things.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mogan. I...I d-don't...I'll just go now." she stammered through her words, turning the shade of a tomato from the roots of her blood hair. Derek shook his head at his spluttering goddess, laying back against the cold pillows. Penelope didn't see his moments though, focusing far to hard on a dark spot in the wall. She wanted to go but her feet where glued to the floor. He waited for a minute, for her to look at him, but as the seconds ticked by it became a form of torture.

"Penelope," Her name rolled off his tongue in something between a prayer and a request. She couldn't get herself to look at him, not after saying such a thing. She prayed to whatever god for him open up the floor and have it swallow her up.

"Look at me, hey," Derek's voice was low, tired, and just above a whisper. And when she ignored his request again, he flinched and moved his bandaged foot. What was the simple task of swinging his feet around the side of the bed seemed like stabbing himself relentlessly, and his strangled man-cry finally drew her eyes to him.

"What are you doing? Stay still!" She exclaimed, striding to his bed side and giving his shoulders a hard push until he was once again laying down. The sight of her dark eyebrows knit together abide adorable, and her soft hands against his skin made noticeable twitching in the blanket above his cock. He was helpless at the moment, and the desire to lay down a bit of charm on her claimed simply irresistible.

He flashed her a winning smile and tilted his head so that he was looking up through his eyelashes. A signature panty-dropping move. It had worked well for him in getting any woman he wanted, until now, he realized as he watched her eyes dart anywhere but him.

"You eyes have an unusual affection on me, or is it the essence of you that make my heart beat so erratically? " He breathed softly, taking the hand beside his shoulder noting the blue veins that pulsed under his fingertips.

"Okay.." Penelope tried to be casual. Oh, she tried so hard. But the words that had left his lips were burned into her brain, and she knew, being the open book she ways, he could read on her face just how much his words affected her. She'd looked up to see him smiling at her, so wide and brightening, whatever negative feelings she felt left her.

"Do you feel this?" He asked, and she felt his gruff sexy voice all the way between her legs. His lips glided sweetly across her wrist, and he left a small kiss above the her facing blood.

She ducked her head, inhaling the clean, soapy, and something else only Derek Morgan, scent. "Married. Married." she chanted to herself.

"What's that, babygirl?" He brought his forehead close to hers, so close he could feel her heat in waves. Then, without think about it at all, he released her wrist and drew a few blond locks back, refusing anything to block his view of her face. The nickname sent a flush through her cheeks, and he felt the skin warm underneath his fingers. He shook his head almost in disbelief smiling indulgently.

"Jesus, are you even real?" He said, much louder than before. She blinked, taken back. There wasn't anything extraordinary about her, and for the words to come from him, well, it was especially confusing. Penelope opened her mouth to say no, are you real, but thought better of it, and settled with pulling his bottom lip between her teeth.

It sent him wild, and he suppressed a groan. She was so damn hot, every detail about her screamed sex appeal. Being this close to her was painfully bittersweet. All he wanted was to feel her lips against his, it was so wrong, but the need for it gripped him like none other.

With exceptional self control, he distracted himself.

"It's alright," He told her, concentrated honesty and warmth coloring his tone. "You can say anything."

She sighed, suddenly feeling frustrated and angry at the world for making such an irresistible man taken. She turned from his encouraging gaze and dropped her head to his shoulder, bringing them even closer. He could feel her breasts against his chest, her hair had fallen in strains against his face and her warm breath cascaded down his back. She was so close, and it was so right. Penelope felt him turn his face against her cheek, and her breath shallowed when he placed another soft, gentle kiss against her skin.

It was sweet, sweet torture.

"Just say okay," he blurted out, his words the cutting through tension like a knife. "Say okay and I'll know..."

He trailed off, unable to finish. She let herself think about what he offered, and she couldn't deny that she wanted it.

"Okay, I-" She stared but halted as soon as his scorching hand lifted her face gently, and she could see the handsome smile that lit up his face. His eyes twinkled at her as he found himself moving closer, he face approaching hers, their lips a breath away.

"You said it." he indicted teasingly, so close she could feel his breath across her face.

She had said it. So naturally, like many things, without realizing it.

It was then, in that mere second of time, that she truly believed her dreams were coming true. She closed her eyes, anticipation pounding through her as she waited. Derek licked his lips quickly, his arm flexing against her back and he leaned forward, his eyes watching her. The first time he kissed her he was going to keep his eyes open, he wanted to see every part of her react to him. He would...

The shuffling of feet and laughter that sounded exceptionally noisy compared to their hushed whispers, advanced closer to his door. Derek Morgan wanted to die before he wanted to pull away from her, but he did it, briefly considering planting a quick kiss on her full lips as he so gently pushed her backwards and away from him. A quickie kiss wasn't the way he wanted their first kiss to be remembered. He wasn't a insecure teenager, their first kiss would be stolen and rushed.

Although, Derek did have a certain feeling of annoyance towards his team, they entered oblivious carrying lunch from his favorite cafe. The first to come in was Ried, who watched his seemingly annoyed friend and the woman he'd run into.

"You're still here?" He smiled at Penelope with a little more amity than average. She smiled back, hoping none of could feel the lust radiating off her. Derek caught her eyes and tried to make her see how sorry he felt for the interruption, but she quickly looked away. Penelope stared as a dirty blond woman in a suit set her sandwich on the other side of him, making a joke she didn't really understand but made them all laugh. Penelope wanted to feel the vibration against of his chest her ear, she wanted to settle next to him and cuddle into his side, but as soon as she thought it she knew she was being ridiculous.

She excused herself and fled the hospital room quickly, pushing the elevator door and waiting until the doors closed to collapse against the wall. She closed her eyes as a shaky breath left her and he knees turned to jelly. Derek Morgan was going to be the death of her.


	7. Give Me Love

A/N: ITS A BLIZZARD. OH. MY. GOD. SO MUCH SNOW WHAT IS THIS. No, but seriously I really want reviews for this chapter because I worked hard on it (not really) but more reviews means more chapters today. Liked it? Hated it? Mixed feels? Want me pushed in front of a bus? Tell me!

It had been six, long, uneventful weeks since Derek Morgan had last seen Penelope Garcia. In person, that is. She'd made plenty of appearances in his dreams and mind, especially during his morning showers. Nonetheless, he missed her. Her blush, her smile and every other trait that beautiful stranger possessed. And he hated himself for it. She was far better off without him, as Arielle had told him many times, he ruined people.

Derek refused to ruin her.

So, he went on with his life, ignoring the feeling of something was missing. He worked on his marriage, he told his wife everything she wanted to hear, (or thought she wanted) and he went on with his life. Yet, it didn't feel like his life anymore. It felt like he was momentarily filling in for someone, aside from work, he hardly felt like this life was his. Derek pulled his carry on out of his trunk and locked his car, heading inside for this first time since he'd left Monday morning. The sun was beating down on him like a giant pair of eyeballs, watching and judging. Just as he pulled out his keys, he caught sight of his pool boy, peter, walking around the back of the house zipping his pants.

"Peter!" Derek called to the youngster, dropping his carry on and walking over to the dark haired, hazel eyed boy. It was Saturday, and it was rather unusual for him to come on the weekends. Didn't kids have plans these days? He took a few twenties from his wallet and handed them to Peter, smiling warmly. The pool boy looked shocked shitless, but he palmed the bills and took off before the profiler had the chance to ask him anything.

Maybe he did have plans, derek thought, while opening the front door. He was almost immediately alerted by the smell of something burning. He walked to the kitchen and saw arielle sitting at the island, in nothing but an over sized T-shirt that he didn't recognize. What she said next took him back.

"Peter get the bread out, its burning." She giggled, never looking up from her computer screen.

"The pool boy comes in now?" He questioned behind her, and she jumped nearly five feet in the air at the sound of the manly voice.

"Fuck, derek, don't sneak up on me like that. Make some fucking noise, you're not a mouse." She swore harshly, raising from the stool and walking over to the toaster. His eyes followed her stick legs under the shirt, and he wished he had more meat on her bones. He liked a curvy girl, and Arielle looked like she's been starved for months.

Hoping to get the sweet, gentleness back into her tone he walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. But she didn't relax into her arms as he'd hoped, but wiggled out of his grip, a scowl on her face. "I'm not in the mood, derek." And just like that she took the toast, the laptop, and moved to the living room to get as far from him as possible.

He opened the fridge and saw it was empty, aside from a half full gallon of milk and some butter. His wife had been surviving on toast until he go back, because derek always did the shopping. He cooked often, too, but they ordered out a lot.

Derek sighed.

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, eyeing the giant red stains on the bare mattress. Why the fuck had she brought wine into bed with her? They needed a new bed, and they needed sheets. He decided to go shopping, as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower.

The water felt soothing against his somewhat strained muscles, and he stood there for a minute, letting the water travel down his body. He closed his eyes and the image of the woman who so constantly invaded his dreams appeared. He was beginning to think she wasn't even real, but the light scar below his knee told him that those moments where not a fragment of his imagination. He groaned as he remember the lust and desire in her beautiful eyes, the way she touched him so gently and caringly. The almost halo that appeared above her curly locks in the fluorescent light. And her lips...oh, her lips. As he thought of her more and more of her Derek Jr. rose to the occasion, and when it became to much, he wrapped his left hand around himself.

A soft moan left his lips and he began stroking, imaging her wonderful mouth closing around him. He went faster and faster as he breath began to shallow, and he thought of her angel like face one more time as came all over himself and the green tiles. The water washed it away, and derek stood there for minute, feeling the empty feeling that had been gone for those few moments return to his chest.

Penelope couldn't decide weather to get ice cream sandwich bars, or a Ben and Jerry crate. Her eyes narrowed and studied, deciding on the whim, the sandwich bars. Well, that was about on the whim as she went, really. The passed few weeks had consisted of job rejections for her, and she was literally down to her last twenty dollars.

She was going to spend it on ice cream and chips and then she was going to go home, and die.

"Excuse me, miss." someone said behind her softly, so soft that she didn't hear them and neglected to move aside. Then in the refrigeration isle of Wal-Mart did her life flash before her eyes. She turned around, ice cream sandwiches in hand, to the employee that was carrying a box of knifes. He nearly lost his stepping at her moment in front of him and the box tipped over, death slapping her in the face quickly before it retreated when the kid, whose name tag read Brad, righted himself. Brad murmured something and walked all the way around the shelves to avoid asking her to move, because he guessed she didn't do well with directions.

"You, Penelope," A voice said beside the frozen peas, "Sure are a piece of work."

Behind her (beside the frozen veggies) was none other than Derek Morgan. She had to admit he looked even more beautiful than she'd remembered him. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt that molded around his arms in a vary, vary appealing way. Matched with a pair of dark jeans, which fit him snugly, (and she wondered how it made his backside look), paired with a simple brown sneakers.

In short, he was amused, and it made blood rush to her cheeks.

Had he seen all of that?

He smirked at her, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile that told her he did.

"You think that's funny? I could've died!" She retorted taking her sandwiches and placing it in her cart with her chips. She blushed again when he walked closer and peered into it. It was nearly empty but the contents it did have made her advert her gaze from him. His eyes widened and his gaze fixated on her, he could see the blush creeping down her neck as she stared at the cereal. His voice dropped to a level on she could hear.

"And what a shame that would've been, babygirl."

Penelope's breath caught in her throat and she nearly suffocated.

He leaned back and watched her reaction. His eyes were caressing her, traveling languidly down her frame and lingered rather inappropriately on the expanse of her chest. And then he licked him lips. She bristled and checked herself, moving her cart and almost running over his legs. Derek was surprised by her sudden departure, and jogged a little to catch up.

She knew she wouldn't get far, and actually running away from this man had people staring at her like she had a gun. She turned into the tampon isle, looking over her shoulder in a almost daring fashion. It was only them and derek took a step toward her. She was trapped. Between lady products and the beige wall, with a beautiful man.

Her eyes were so wide she was sure they'd pop out of her head.

Derek stalked toward her, a look of hunger in his dark, wintry eyes.

"You're..You're married.." She protested as he got dangerously close, his warm chest against her breasts. He knew she was right, he knew he should back away and apologize. But he also knew she wanted this, he could feel it, he could see it, and he couldn't ignore it. He reached out and cupped her face with his hands as though he was hold the most precious thing in the world. He stared at her with wide, shining eyes that tugged at something deep inside her.

What he did next was something they both craved far more than air.

His warm, wet lips were surprisingly soft. And he swallowed her moan as soon as their mouths connected. She pressed into him firmly but gently, her hands sliding up his chest and clutching at the cotton. She pulled his bottom lip in to her mouth, sucking hard and he growled against her, the sound making her knees shake. And then his tongue was in her mouth, fighting and winning against her for dominance. The electricity that surged between them was something neither had experienced before. She could his heart under her his shirt, pounding hard against the skin and into her hand.

Air was a bastard to him, he didn't want it, he did want stop, but if they didn't they'd probably both die. He had no desire to die in a tampon isle. As reluctant as ever, he pulled their lips apart, opening his eyes before her, and enjoy the sight. Her cheeks were still flushed, her lips red and slightly swollen. When she opened her eyes they were bright, like the cloudless sky above a meadow. He was sure nothing was hotter than Penelope Garcia, besides the surface of the sun...maybe.

And he wanted her to be his. 


	8. The Right Kind of Wrong

A/N: YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. Last time it wouldn't let ch. 7 show up for reason. I hope you guys are in a good mood and decide to review for me because it just makes me super happy (especially in this horrible weather ugh)

Penelope Garcia was angry. Vary, vary, angry. Having been witness to her own parent's nasty divorce, she knew exactly how cheating resulted. Hell, she'd seen her father's whore in her kitchen one morning, and oh how her heart had broken. Her parents were fighting constantly, yelling all because of that woman. And the vary last thing in the world she wanted was so become that woman. In that instant of realization, something deep inside her snapped. Like a light switching on and bathing her in the truth that everything she was doing was wrong. No matter how right, irresistibly right, this man felt against her. It snapped that she couldn't live with herself if she did this.

Did he have kids?

She didn't know.

She didn't really know anything about him, yet she stood kissing him like a bloody whore. It wasn't even in club in a dark corner where she could pass her actions off to alcohol. No, everything that was happening here was laughably intentional.

Anger at herself boiled in her veins as her hands slid up to his chest, and she gave just about the hardest shove she could muster. He didn't get far, but it had taken him by surprise and he stumbled back a few steps. She took that moment to get away, her fight or flight reaction kicking in as she abandoned her ice cream and chips and bolted. Yet of course, he followed her.

"Penelope," he called to her, clam but with a firm edge only she noticed. She didn't care if he was angry, she didn't care if she never saw him again. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and her future as being a home wrecker. She moved around people smoothly and turned every corner but Jesus, was this man a professional athlete? She could practically feel him breathing down her neck and she willed her legs to move faster. Penelope thought about spilling something off an isle just to give herself more of a head start, but she didn't want to kill him. She wanted to fuck him. What? No, get away, she wanted to get away from him.

She was close to the exits now, but her focus got distracted as a kid trotted passed her leg. She stopped to watch as he giggled and went faster when he saw his dad coming after him. It was a sight that tugged, rather painfully, at her heart strings. If she wasn't watching the scene in front of her with such intensity, she would've sensed Derek reach her. She didn't though, not until his hand wrapped around her arm and he somewhat manhandled her into the woman's bathroom. She was once again angry that she'd left her rape whistle at home.

Derek inhaled her scent, sweet and inviting, and he turned and locked the door behind him. He had to remind himself that he was mad. She had run away from him, again. But fuck, the woman was beautiful. Nonetheless, he found strength deep inside him and he put on his mean face. The one he used to make the rapists and murders squirm, but it rendered useless on Penelope.

Was he surprised?

Not in the least.

She leaned toward him, eyes dark pools of blue, lips trembling with anger. She wanted to slap the stunning out of his face, she wanted wipe the stupid mad look away.

He didn't have a right to be mad. He was the whole reason she was in this situation. Penelope poke a finger in the center of his chest, her lips hover over his in a moment of pure rage. He stared at her lips for a minute, her full, pale pink lips called to him, or his cock really. It twitched involuntarily. Then he trailed his eyes to meet hers, and she slipped into the garden of dark chocolate, littered with specks of butterscotch. This isn't right, her conscience told her, and she snapped out of her Derek Morgan induced daze.

She let out shaky sigh, putting some distance between them when she remembered what'd happened they where this close. "What do you want from me, Derek?"

He straightened his shoulders and cleared is throat, twice. "I want you."

"Shouldn't you want your wife?" She retorted back immediately. His eyes flashed back to hers, and in them penelope read hurt and irritation. Then he did something she never would've guessed, he glared at her.

"I did, but you going in the way of that." His words passed by her like a cold breeze, freezing and daunting her.

"Fuck you." she spat angrily. How dare he blame her?

"I'd be glad to." He answered back tonelessly, and internally cursed himself when he saw how bothered she looked. He tried to hold it in, keep his ground, but the words effused out of him naturally. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm frigging not! My bra cheap ass bra is itchy and...I'm not a home wrecker okay? I don't...I don't ruin marriages. So you want someone to fuck? Find another whore!" Her tone was so disturbed, so grieved, he reeled back as if she'd punched him.

"Don't say things like that. You're not a whore, Penelope." His face hardened as spoke seriously, placing his hand under her chin lightly. She could recognize disgust and pain in his admirable features, and she turned away from him.

"Don't touch me." She demanded in a cool, dismissive tone. He ignored her and touched her wrist but she pulled away, and their palms touched instead, fingers threading together on instinct.

"Yeah? Well, don't tell me you don't feel this. This...connection? It's explainable." He spoke quietly, gazing down at their hands.

"You'd ruin your marriage for something explainable?" She challenged, hoping he'd stop being so dense and see whatever he pursued, no matter how much she wanted it, would change everything. She expected him to go running for the hills, or flinch even. He did neither of those things. Instead, Derek voiced the words he never thought he could, until now.

"My marriage is beyond ruined."

It was a weight lifted from his shoulders.

And it was another one added to hers. He and his wife were having troubles, and he was looking for what, someone to momentarily warm his bed?

She wasn't the bed warming type.

"Aww," A voice said softly from behind them, and he let go of her hand as they turned to the other side of the grocery store bathroom. A short, dark haired woman stood staring at them, her eyes wide like a frightened deer.

It was obvious she'd been there the entire time.

Penelope couldn't focus on that though, she just thought about how quick he was to let go of her. She knew if they ever pursued anything, it'd be in the dark, hidden.

And that's when she decided she didn't like Derek Morgan anymore.


	9. Colors and Promises

A/N: It's my birthday today! (happy birthday Kai) Thank you! I didn't come home until 5 last night. But hey, you know what would be the best present? (Derek Morgan?) YES OF COURSE BUT OTHER THAN THAT. A REVIEW. sO PLEASE LEAVE ONE.

It was raining.

Not just any old drizzle either, no, it was a loud, downpour of rain on the unforgiving streets of Virginia. The continuous pounding recycled in Penelope's ears, becoming the background noise to her thoughts. She glanced up for a second, taking in the town she hardly knew. Chicago was much different than here. And for the slightest of seconds, she missed that windy city. No, she didn't miss people bumping into her and the constant state of hurry everyone always seemed to be in. But she did miss the outdoor cafes, and the pizza. She missed meeting new people while in line for coffee, and she missed her job. And that second, her hatred for the reason she was forced to leave tripled. He always ruined everything. Penelope forced herself to think of something else, even if it was the terrible weather. People clutched their umbrellas as they scrambled from point A to point B, but Penelope Garcia clutched her coat tighter around her shoulders and cursed her empty apartment for being so far from the grocery store. Empty handed, she continued to slowly and miserably walk home, replaying how she'd walked out after Derek had - with deep and tempting eyes - asked her to wait for him until he pay for his food. And she had left anyway, unknowing of the hell behind those glass doors.

Penelope tightened her arms around herself again, wiping her face clear of rain mixed with tears. Her mind had such a tight grip on her and she didn't see the car approaching, its tires whipped passed a giant puddle, splashing the dark brown water all over her.

She let out an audible sob, feeling the stickiness in her hair as cold wind blew by and slapped her in the face. She mentally inquired exactly what she'd done wrong to upset the universe so much. Her anger flared as slick, black Audi cruised beside the sidewalk, and she was dangerously close to being splashed again. Without really thinking, she removed her heels that had been digging into her feet painfully the entire walk and - with applause worthy aim - struck the passenger window. A laugh bubbled in her throat as the car momentarily swerved, not so slick now huh punk? She thought, watching as the car righted in its path and sped, dangerously quick, toward her.

All traces of amusement where replaced with utter imposing fear.

She considered running away but the sidewalk was slippery and littered with rocks. Her freezing feet slowed to a laughably careful pace. She tried to ignore the car that was following her, wondering when the driver would come out and put her out of her misery. But she figured the universe obviously thought she was undeserving of such a prize when the distinct, boisterous voice of a vary angry man called for her to stop.

He sounded a lot like...

She scurried faster, unable to discern what couldn't possibly be happening. Could it? What were the chances that- her serious doubts were soon transformed factual. The Audi drove up beside her, the passenger door with a vary noticeable cracked window flew open and nearly smacked her in the hip.

"Get fuck in or god help me, I will drag your ass kicking and screaming! My fucking window, penelope? Really? And to think- JESUS CHRIST GET THE FUCK IN!"

Derek Morgan was on the verge of a Penelope Garcia induced heart attack as he screamed to the stubborn woman, finally having lost his temper. His fingers gripped dangerously tighter to the steering wheel, a fingernail away from the just hitting the woman with his vehicle. But his baby was already harmed enough.

And no, he wasn't speaking about the drowned looking, makeup smudged angel that only clutched her stupid beige jacket tighter at his words. She was ignoble of the title at the moment. What he was speaking about was his Audi r8, his pride and joy, that had suffered a blow from one of the crazy woman's heels. The car had been a gift to himself, and now not only was the window smashed but his leather seats with red stitching were getting soaked. His jaw clicked as penelope's irrigated words met his ears.

"I'm fine, Derek." She growled, not even casting a look his way.

That was the vary last nerve in his entire body.

Setting his baby in park right there, he left the shelter of his car and caught up to Penelope Garcia before she could go any further.

The image of a wet Derek Morgan was burned so well into her retinas, she was sure she could see it when she died. Which could vary well be that exact moment. Penelope opened her eyes and and looked up into his deep, burning ones, and a soft moan left her lips.

He was stunning.

The light grey of his T-shirt was now a dark color, clinging to every muscled it could, leaving nothing to her imagination. The rain pulsed down on both of them, sliding down the contours of his face and across his parted lips. Not liking Derek Morgan was task that tinkered on impossible.

"Listen, I know..." He sighed, pausing his words as his eyes flashing from hers to something behind her. He swallowed thickly before slowly returning his gaze to hers. He could see the redness around the edges of her eyes, and knew that she'd been crying. Something shifted between them, a crackling tension flowed within the short distance tauntingly. "I know you don't want this, and I'm not going to force you, penelope. I'm not that kind of guy. And you probably don't believe that because you don't know me, fuck, but I want the chance for you to. But you don't have to grant me that, because If you really feel like what's here is unimportant, then it doesn't have to happen. What you do have to grant me though," He trailed for a moment, the corner of his lips turned up in the slightest of grimaces, and his eyes swam with a dangerous calmness. He stepped toward her, water splashing under his boots. His voice dropped, the smoothness of it making her heart drum. " You have to grant my wish to take you home. You're barefoot and jacket less. I could hardly walk away from you before, but now? Impossible."

She opened her mouth to protest, ready to say that her home was only a few blocks away. Along with the fact that impossible was an improbable term, but he spoke before she could get a word out.

"Penelope, you cracked my window, you owe me this. And seriously woman, am I that bad?" He closed the distance between them, standing only inches away. She cast her eyes downward, not wanting him to see her reaction to such a question.

"Look at me," Derek said a second later, continuing when her blue orbs met his. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to get in my car, apologize to it, and then you're going to thank me. Are we clear, penelope?"

She fidgeted with her fingers but nodded, an ache staring in her core. He was too damn sexy sometimes. After making sure she agreed, he walked away, leaving followed her him like a scolded puppy. She was met with his scent again when he opened her door, and she ducked a little to get in. She tried to busy herself with the seat belt as he walked around - far faster than average - and entered the driver side. It was then that she realized that his contraption of a car held the most confusing seat belts. Penelope fumbled and shifted as she slammed the two metal pieces together with frustration.

Before she noticed it, long caramel fingers covered hers, brushing across her waist as they moved her hands aside. Her breath caught as he leaned across the console to her, buckling her seat belt with an adorably boyish look of concentration. His face was alarmingly close to the heat between her legs.

"There," He breathed after a good five seconds, righting himself in the seat and glanced up at her. He was surprised to see her face bright red, and staring out the window. She nodded in acknowledgement, and he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong.

"So where to?" He asked her after he pulled out.

"Chessmen Avenue." She replied quickly, still staring at the endless downpour.


	10. Strange Surprises

A/N: Hey your reviews make me sob (so please) leave me one...I deserve it!

Once I saw her eyes

I knew there would never be another who suited me so well

If she would cry

I would shelter her from the darkness that haunts her

Even if its me

Even if its painful

My heartbeat will never slow

when she is close

I'm complete

Its not easy giving up your heart

but darling, dare to hope

take as long as you need

Two distracted strangers with an undecided rather complicated relationship title sat quietly. Derek was somewhat marveling somewhat annoyed at how far Chessman Avenue was and Penelope was staring not so discreetly at his hands. He had vary large, veiny, beautiful hands. Her fingers twitched.

The silence was intimidating.

He sighed when he pulled up the building. The rain pulsed down on the roof of his car, making it feel as though they were under a blanket together.

"I'm sorry."

She turned her head to see his face but he firmly stared at the rain that flowed down his windshield, avoiding her confused gaze.

"Why?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper, but he heard it, and he shook his head.

"For kissing you. It is rather painfully obvious you don't want...you don't think you want anything to happen between us. I'm sorry for ruining any chance I had to get to know you, Miss. Garcia."

She deserved better than him.

Yet the thought of anyone with penelope made his heart stutter and sink.

The car was overlaid with darkness, and now, more silence. He waited for her speak, trying to swallow but he throat suddenly felt dry. It was tempting to look up at her, but he didn't want his last memory of her to be her glacial departure. No, he had enough of those stored.

"Would you like to come in, derek?" She offered softly, her eyes trailing back over his face. He looked so sad, so hopeless, she wanted to change that.

Derke's face took on a remarkably serious expression, defensive almost, and he stared at her for a moment. "Miss-"

"Don't call me Miss. Garcia. We're friends derek, or at least I want to be. I want to know you, too. So just put me out of my misery here and say yes before-"

"Yes." He interrupted her as she'd done, and they both smiled shyly. It was ironic really, the two people who had grown up much faster than their peers, exposed to the horrors of life, were so unadulterated. He exited the car after a few breaths, hurrying from the road to the sidewalk to open her door.

She'd already let herself out, moving ahead of him. "Follow the leader," she teased.

He laughed heartily but the sound was muffled somewhere in the cold raindrops. The new found friends scurried to the apartment building doorstep, a new air drifted among them. She fumbled with her keys, finally finding the right one and pushing her door open. She flipped on the first light she could find and disappeared before he'd even gotten off the porch.

Derek stepped through the threshold and if he had hair, his eyebrows would've vanished.

It was vary...colorful.

He didn't know if his home was exceptionally dull, or a rainbow haw exploded inside her apartment. She didn't have many things. A single, violet coach sat before a dark green coffee table. The walls were a dim purple compared to the bright yellow of the curtains, and he was sure they were visible in the dark. A few boxes stacked up everywhere, and derek wondered if she was leaving.

His evaluation for her apartment halted when he felt something against his leg. It was large and drifted between his feet, and derek screamed. He wasn't proud of the sound, for it sent penelope running back and caused a heat to flush his cheeks when he looked down.

A big, fat, dark cat with piercing green eyes meowed below him. It followed him as he took a step back and by instinct his foot flew forward and kicked the cat away from him. He cursed, realizing that was the worst thing he could have possibly done.

"You have a cat?" He asked somewhat sheepishly, watching penelope's lips turn up in a vary sexy smirk.

"Charles, did the bald man hurt you? Come here, sweetcakes." She cooed to the cat, stepping closer to retrieve the it and ignore Derek. But, as though it'd not just been badly rejected, the cat rubbed itself between derek's legs. Penelope shook her head, getting on her hands and knees to physically remove it away.

Derek didn't give a flying fuck about his furry admirer, for penelope was on her knees before him and his cock surely wasn't oblivious to that information. She continued to coax the stupid cat into her arms, her breath and hair brushing against him. He was still as stone, but the bulge in his pants was growing at an embarrassing rate. Finally she turned and walked back around the corner, taking the squirming thing with her. The second she was out of sight, derek unbuttoned his pants, pushing his hand inside and adjusting his dick into a much more comfortable position.

"Derek do you like milk in your tea or...what are you doing?" Her voice dropped incredulously, staring as he withdrew his hand immediately. His dark, surprised eyes looked at her but she was staring anywhere but his face. Penelope zeroed in on Derek's gray US Pollo briefs, specifically where as his jeans sagged on his narrow hips and his vary large, um, bulge.

"Penelope," He said quickly, trying not to writhe under her scrutiny. He wished his damn blood flow would regulate. "I should go."

"Stay with me." She retorted quickly, inching closer to him until his scent engulfed her. Her hand lift to the top button of his pants, and his groan vibrated off his chest as she buttoned it. Her eyes twinkled at him as she drew her bottom lips slowly between her teeth.

He bristled.

"I don't like to play games, penelope. Don't tease me." Derek rasped lethally, staring down at her.

The instant her mouth opened to respond, her apartment dipped into darkness. She gasped, stepping back quickly and running into her coffee table. The noise only made her more anxious, and air didn't seem to be filling her lungs fast enough. Two strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her back against a hard chest. It was too dark to see anything anything, but she knew exactly whose arms felt so right around her.

The all consuming electric current was back, flowing, humming in the small distance between their bodies. They stood there for a time, regulating their breathing and simply enjoying how natural their closeness felt. Then he reached into his front pocket, pulling out his Iphone and holding it in front of her face.

"Your power's out." He stated, tightening his one arm around her as she tried to step out of his embrace. Her eyes adjusted to the small light that illuminated them. The wide, handsome smile that lit up his face knocked the breath out her.


	11. Fire In My Heart

"Why are you smiling?" Penelope demanded accusingly.

"Is it illegal?" He wondered, his gaze shifting around in search of a power box.

"No, but why are you doing it?" She pushed, leaning into him slightly. He briefly wondered if she was sniffing him when her nose grazed the light stubble on his neck.

"Why are you doing it?" He retorted lowly, glancing down at her.

"I'm not but you are."

"No i'm not." He denied smoothly enjoying frustrating her.

"Yes you are! I can see you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where's your power box?" He asked finally, shifting against her. The battery in his phone died before he could check the back wall.

"What the hell is in your pants?" She inquired as though she hadn't heard him at all. Her voice becoming a breathy tone that resembled far too close to a porn star in her ears. It made his dick twitch and panic flood his veins at the same time. He moved away from her and onto the coach, clearing his throat.

"Pardon?"

"Are you carrying around a light bulb or something? Jesus, I've spent the last five minutes trying to figure out. oh, sorry, it's dark." Penelope apologized when she not-so-accidentally sat in his lap and before moving beside him. She was using the lack of light as an excuse, but it didn't help anything. Again, she had no fucking idea what the hell it was.

"No, um, it's...my cock. Do you have candles?"

The words 'my' and 'cock' used in the same sentence with his velvety, smooth voice sends a rush of heat between her legs. She doesn't believe him though, it's just...

"No way."

"That's too bad. I can check my car." He went to stand but she grabbed his arm, marveling the hardness under he fingers before she spoke.

"I'm not talking about the candles, hotsuff. There is no way that, urm, is your peen."

"Did you just call me hotstuff?" He diverged, humor a light in his tone. The woman couldn't even say the word cock. She blushed in the dark, but nonetheless didn't back down.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine." He answered and she could feel his waiting gaze.

"Were you lying?"

"No. Wouldn't you like me to show you?" He said as though they were talking about the weather.

"I wouldn't be able to see." She says back honestly, and his breath catches.

"God, woman, you're going to be the death of me."

"Why?"

"Where do you work?" He asked, sitting back. Penelope realized how tall he was by how his legs were so far apart, considering one of his knees grazed hers and the other was against the other end of the coach.

"I'm unemployed. Can I just feel it a little?"

"No." He knew what she was referring to, and his voice was hard and firm. Kinda like his dick.

"Why?" She demanded, like a child denied a cookie.

"Because my mother told me not to let strangers touch my private parts."

That made her half snort half laugh.

"It's not like you haven't violated that rule before."

"Excuse me?" He challenges.

"Come on, derek, what are you scared of?"

Jizzing into your hand, he answered mentally.

"Why are you so relentless about this?" Derek says instead, deciding not to voice that.

"Because you're lying and I want to figure out why do have a packet of eggs in your pants." She rambled in a cute way, he was sure she was pouting.

"You're just complimenting me now." His voice satirized her in a way that both angers and surged her on.

Penelope's unnaturally quite for a minute, her eyes seizing him up in the dark. Before he asks if she's alright, her hands graze the jaw she's sure can cut glass, and pulls his lips to hers.

His lips are softer than she remembered, and she slides her tongue across his bottom lip using his gasp to effectively shove her tongue into his mouth. It takes him all of two seconds to react, and his travel down her back, stopping at the waistband of her jeans and traveling back and forth. He's vary pleasantly surprised as her tongue slides against his, tasting him slowly.

She realizes she's still not close enough to confirm her allegations and she straddles his lap. It's probably the most worst yet most amazing thing she's done all day.

Worst because she was doing the one thing she told herself she would never, ever, do again. Her word probably has no credibility whatsoever.

Best because the ache between her legs was brushing against whatever large item he was packin and the friction was undeniably perfect.

Her arms wrap around his neck and she moves over him, the moment causing his hips to the thrust upward against her.

And then she knew.

She had once again been vary, vary, wrong.

Nothing was in his pants that wasn't attached directly to his body, the revelation caused her to pant in shock against his mouth. He breaks the kiss moment, placing a few other chaste pecks on her full lips before nosing hair away from her cheek.

"You okay?" He asks in a rough, concerned and borderline ridiculously sexy voice. His hands, which did she mention were fucking huge, palmed her ass and pulled her closer to him and he shifted his hips forward at the same time. They both gasp at the sensation. She's pressed against his chest, or more accurately, a solid wall of defined muscle, and her hands trail down it, between the valley of rippling abs, and to small space between them. Sure enough, a hard and large erection strained against the fabric.

"Jesus Christ," She breathed lowly. And it was as thought those were the magic words because heaven opened up above and light colored the room, blinding and surprising both of them. The damned electricity was back.

Penelope dragged her eyes to look at the man whose hands had stilled against her ass. Derek looked at her from under his lashes, a delicious smirk curing up the corner of his mouth. She remembered the last time he gave her that look, and she bit lip to suppress another whore-like groan.

"I really have to go," his voice is gritty and apologetic. She tightens her arms around him despite herself, murmuring into the crook of his neck.

"Stay."

"I-I can't penelope. I want to, but I can't." His hands travel upward to her waist and he holds her just as tight. After a few heavy breaths he sort of nods to himself and leans forward, his expression suddenly dark and intense as he pries her gently off of him. He kissed her one last time, and there was no over powering urgency, just a sweet tenderness that ended far too quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last word she heard him say before he moved her away from him, walked the short distance to the door, looking back only once before her door closed gently signaling his departure.

She had just dry humped Derek Morgan.

And then Penelope realized she actually wanted a t-shirt that advertised that.

A/N: Feel free to leave me a little somethin' somethin' ;)


	12. There Are Worse Ways To Die

A/N: *pushes glasses higher up face.* Please don't hate me after this chapter. Actually, feel free to love me. Leave a review no matter how you feel because I still want to hear from you.

...

Derek drove the long way home. Or back to his house, because only one place was home, and he could never replace it. Home was back in Chicago, where his dad was watching the game and his mother was cooking dinner. Home was where she'd tell him to change out of his dirty clothes and tell his sister to wash up. Home was where his dad would say 'I love you, son.' and kiss his forehead. Since that would never exist again, nothing would ever truly be his home.

Derek coughed to get rid of the lump in his throat, blinking to push back the damn tears that blurred his vision. He hated that he that couldn't think of them without getting like this, it had been nearly seven years since both his parents had died. Still, the familiar pain started in his chest, slowly spreading all over his body and filling him with grief.

It was only that moment that he missed the emptiness, for anything was better than this overpowering dread. Arielle had been there when his parents had passed, she'd been the only person there to get him out of bed in the morning. She'd handled his inheritance and the insurance money, when he was still so out of it. She had really been the only one still in his life, considering his sister had just gotten married and only called every few months. Arielle had replaced the pain with a numbing emptiness that he was grateful for. And the night he'd asked her to marry him he'd been drinking to trying and rid the emptiness because for once, he want to be happy. But nothing had changed, and he figured he was just to broken to be fixed.

Everything started looking up when he joined the BAU, he found a different kind of family. They didn't numb anything but had actually healed parts of him and put him back together in many ways. Some parts, though, were still vary much broken.

Derek could still taste Penelope in his mouth, smell her on his clothes, feel her warm presence. He was tempted to go back, take her in his arms and be without the emptiness for a little while longer.

But he couldn't do that.

What he felt for Penelope frightened him. She brought something out in him that he hadn't seen in himself for a long time, and she was slowly prying her way into his heart. His pants too, but that was far more welcomed. She was someone that surprised him, had him on his toes and constantly thinking. Along with that she was unpredictable and hard to read, which was what scared him shitless.

He thought back to how he'd left so quickly, wondering briefly if she was mad. Then he forced himself to realize it didn't matter, because she wasn't his to think about. Arielle was his. Arielle, the 32 year old dead weight that he was carrying around on his shoulders. But nonetheless, he had realized why she had been in such a horrible mood this morning, and he felt guilty for leaving her by herself.

The groceries shifted around in the trunk as he drove into the long driveway, looking up at the house through the windshield. It was far bigger than they needed, considering it was only the two of them. Arielle had brought home this dog nearly a month ago. The poor thing was disease ridden and vary obviously in bad shape, but she named it max and let it sleep in bed with them. She had taken it to the vet for the fifth time, before he'd left on monday, when it started taking shits everywhere.

Considering the fact that it wasn't around, and peter wasn't feeding it this morning, max probably kicked the dirt.

Finally.

He opened the front door and glanced around, noticing the lights were all turned on. A wine glass and a bottle of his special beer, that he didn't even give to his friends when they came by, sat empty on the coffee table. Derek's eyes narrowed as walked around, the sound of his boots clanking as he checked every room downstairs. The sound of talking and heavy breathing drifted down the stairs, and he guessed the Tv was on.

"Arielle? Arielle can you hear me?" Derek called up the stairs, following the sound of rustling and hushed voices down the hall to his bedroom. He hesitated for a minute before he pulled the door open, and knocked his wife in the face.

"Fuck, derek, what the hell?" She grunted, rubbing her forehead and pulled the door half closed. She glanced to her right and half panicked when she noticed the pizza boy's boxers were draped on top of the dresser. If Derek wasn't distracted by the fact that his wife was completely naked and panting, he would've noticed too. But his observatory nature was out the window in that moment. In fact, his eyes were so drawn to her bare breasts that he didn't see the pale hand peek out from under the bed and grab a white shirt. Arielle was undeniably grateful as she pushed him back into the hallway and shut the door quickly.

"Where have you been?" She inquired in a almost demanding tone, and derek's pulsed quickened as he raised his gaze to hers.

"Shopping." He answered quickly, too quickly. She would've pushed on that if she wasn't eager to get him to the laundry room so the pizza boy she'd been fucking could make a hasty departure. "We need to talk, Arielle, I realize what's been going on with you. I talked to peter this morning and I didn't-"

"You what? Why are you always bothering him, derek? You know he doesn't like you, leave him alone!" She yelled suddenly, getting down the stairs and walking quickly toward the laundry room. Peter was guts-spiller and she knew one look from derek and the boy would sing like a freaking bird. She needed derek as far from him as possible.

Her husband followed her just as she predicted he would, but much to her dislike, stopped her in front of the door. His eyes were hard, and his jaw was set, anger and hurt written on his features. It made her wonder if he knew the truth.

"Well he didn't seem that upset about it. Talking to me isn't the worst thing, you know. I don't know why you always refuse to."

Arielle rolled her emerald eyes in complete and utter annoyance. The man loved to talk about his feelings, jesus, if she hadn't seen his, rather large, cock before she would've guessed he had a freaking pussy. But she knew the more years she was married to him, the more of his inheritance she was allotted.

Arielle planned to stick around for a while longer, so she had to get him away from the door.

"Okay, let's talk. First I need my clothes though, It's cold." She took hold of his wrist, dragging her with him to the laundry room where she pulled a green sweater over her head and dawned a pair of yoga pants. Derek turned his head, allowing her some form of privacy as he leaned against the doorway. After a few minutes he heard the familiar sound of the door close.

"What was that?" He asked immediately, already starting to walk back when arielle launched herself on him. She needed to give the pizza boy enough time to get back to his car, so she covered her mouth with his.

Arielle was a horrible kisser. It was either that, or penelope was so good, that she'd ruined him for anyone else. She licked his lips wetly, the moisture dripping down to his chin. He kept the kiss chaste, but she was trying very hard to push her tongue between his pursed lips. After a few seconds of this, he couldn't take it anymore.

Derke set his hands on her shoulders and had to physically shove the woman away from him. She recovered quickly, smiling at him as thought he'd just received the greatest gift ever.

"I know what's going on, Arielle. I'm not stupid."

Her eyes widened at his declaration, and her mouth opened slightly but she did not speak. She figured he definitely knew.

"Derek please-" She started, her voice shaking with the tears she so expertly showed off. His eyes softened slightly as he interrupted her.

"No, arielle. Things need to change-" He said, and she nearly choked on her spit. The year new year was only two months away, and she was going to get 50,000. She couldn't let it go to waste now. Arielle decided to break out something she knew would change his mind.

"Derek listen to me! Please, baby, I love you. And I've been thinking all day, and I realize, I want to have a baby."

"What?" He cleared his throat, but it sounded a lot like a growl.

"I want us to start a family." She cooed, taking his hand gently. It surprised her when he withdrew his hand like he'd been burned, and he looked at her with shock and distrust. A floral and clean scent wafted her way, vary woman-like. She glared at him tauntingly.

"And where the hell have you been all day? I've been here, thinking about our future and here you come home, smelling like some fucking hooker! Where you at a strip club? huh?" She indicted loudly, and his heart sped quickly. Guilt began to eat away at him in the worst way, and he turned to her slowly.

"Do you really want us to have a family?" He asked in a small, vulnerable voice. Arielle was laughing victoriously on the inside. She had no intention to go off birth control.

"Yes, baby, I really do." His wife said, regarding him to large, innocent eyes.

That's when Derek realized he could never see Penelope Garcia again.


	13. Nightmares Are Dreams Too

A/N: Patience, my readers, patience. All good things come with time *wink* DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOUGH? Your reviews made me smile and laugh. So thank you.

...

Kevin Lynch got hit by a bus.

Kevin Lynch then, to many people's dismay, lived.

In fact, he was so alive, that he wobbled his way from his apartment door to his neighbor's. Penelope opened it and narrowed her eyes at the gimp.

"What do you want, kevin?" She spoke his name like a swear word. He smiled nonetheless, taking in her robed frame with hungry eyes.

"Hello to you too, plumsauce. I'm gonna need a favor."

"I don't do favors for liars." She retorted in a vary child-like way, and he almost expected her to stamp her foot. His crutches were digging into his underarms so he pulled them away, and nearly fell off the porch. She grabbed his arm quickly, helping him right himself. Kevin wiggled his brows at her suggestively and she was about to slam the door in his face when she spoke quickly.

"Listen, It was an honest mistake. Gossip around here is totally out of control. Anyway, plumsauce, I really do need your help. My boss is going to quit paying me if I don't start going to work or find a replacement. I fucking go hit by a bus and he doesn't care! Shit, can you just fill in for me?"

"I'm busy." She said, making a move to slam the door, but kevin push all his weight against it.

"As if! I've been watching you walk that fat cat of yours all week. You don't do anything, P. Seriously, I'll pay you half my check." He offered desperately, and it caught her attention. Truth was, he was right. She'd spent all week doing nothing and fearing her rent. She needed money more than she wanted to kick kevin's ass to the curb. Catching her hesitation, he spoke again.

"350, cash."

Her eyes were practically slits, and she stared at him for a long time. "What do you do?"

"Just search people up, use google if you'd like. Dammit it's not hard. I have my own office, too." He said, shifting around his crutches, blinking against the sun.

"What happened to you?" She questioned, looking at his broken limbs. He scowled.

"My chocolate bar blew into the road, I thought I'd have enough time to get it. Fucking bus came out of nowhere, knocked me out before it stopped. Is that a yes?"

"Fine."

...

For the first time ever, the Behavioral Investigative Unit missed Kevin Lynch. Actually, missed was a strong word. They needed his help. His well-being on the other hand, was about the vary last thing that came into their minds. Especially Derek Morgan, who had laughed his ass off at the news, thanking god for such an event.

"We need to know if Tomas has a criminal record, or anything else that would lead to such a strong act of violence. Does anyone know if Lynch is back?" Aaron asked his team, and it was JJ who answered him.

"He called and said he found a replacement. They should be here any minute." She offered, and everyone nodded. Derek hadn't come into work yet, which made them that more frantic for help. They continued with their profiling, stopping only when a smiling blond woman walk into the room.

"Hello, I'm Penelope. You guys the infamous BAU?" She smiled again, fixing her purple cardigan as the team regarded her silently. The other blond woman penelope recognized from Derek's hospital room spoke first.

"Hi, I'm JJ," She pointed to the dark hair man in a suit, and the hazel eyed guy that had bumped into her all those days ago. "That's Hotch, and Reid."

Reid smiled warmly, eyeing the beautiful woman. He hadn't thought he'd ever see her again, and it made his palms sweat foreignly. He spoke before It even registered which was even more alien for him. "I'm glad I'm not fumping, I mean bumping into you. I mean it's, um, nice to see you again. Sorry."

His cheeks were growing uncharacteristically red, and he could feel the stare for his colleagues. Emily introduced herself, and made a joke that caused Penelope to laugh. He watched her quietly, not speaking due to fear of making an even bigger fool of himself. She settled in quite well, and she soon found herself enjoying their company.

Penelope kept it in the back of her head that they were profilers and it was hard not to feel like they knew everything. After their meeting Emily pointed her in the direction of Lynches office, telling her they'd call if they needed anything from her. She smiled politely as they all filed out.

It was when she was on her way to Kevin's office that she spotted a familiar back, and she could tell by the way the shirt stretched across broad shoulders exactly who was speaking harshly on the phone.

"No, Arielle, over my dead fucking body." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he listened to the reply. "How dare you say that! I told you, no. Why can you just fucking be happy with what we have? We don't need that money, and unless they have my fucking signature, it's not going to be taken out...What? Of course I fucking care!"

She could tell he was in a heated argument. A single vein stood out in his neck as he leaned his forehead against the wall, obviously trying to keep his calm. She was about to turn and leave when his dark eyes suddenly found hers, rendering her immobile. His eyes weren't the chocolate brown she'd fallen for more than she'd like to admit. No, they were color of coal, with a deep fire burning within them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded coldly, concerning her in a way that made her feel small. She'd been treated this way before, but it hurt more that it was coming from derek.

"I-I'm, uh, Kevin's replacement." She stuttered at bit, watching as his jaw clenched tightly.

"Yeah? What'd you do, fuck him for the job? I'm sure you do that a lot." He spat, a disgusted look coming over her face. Penelope was somewhere between wanting to cry and wanting to punch him in the face. She stepped back, her eyes melting into his. But they didn't change, they didn't lighten or twinkle in the light. He was just cold and dark.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what? I don't have time for this." He said, sidestepping her. She could smell his sweet scent, and she just stood there.

"Penelope?" He called after he'd gotten a few steps away, she turned, expecting an apology. "Don't fucking eavesdrop on my conversations, they are private."

It was with those polite parting words, that he once again walked away from her for good.

...

Derek Morgan knew his wife was doing some vary, vary, bad shit behind his back.

He wasn't a stupid man, but he also knew what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Arielle had promised to finally start their family, and he wasn't going to turn his back on that. He was forty one, and he wasn't getting any younger. Along with that, he wasn't a quitter. So he wasn't going to quit on something he figured had the potential to be fixed. He started with firing the pool boy.

Then again, the passed week had been hell on earth. Arielle had not only been vary pissed about his firing peter, which worried him in more ways than one, but she was exceptionally persistent when it came to using his trust fund. Derek didn't want to, considering he wanted to pass it down to his kids.

He also realized that he really wanted to stop trying to impregnate Arielle. The act had been, at some point, enjoyable. But fuck, he wife was the vary definition of a lousy lay. Derek even tried to spice it up a bit, but she would mutter directions and fucking bit him like he didn't have nerves and could feel her sharp ass teeth. Along with that, penelope would invade his thoughts and he'd end up feeling guilty. All in all, he was just fucking tired.

At the moment, he hated the angel faced woman that he yearned to hold at night. He hated that he couldn't do nothing to change his feelings, and he hated that Arielle had so many fucking ulterior motives that he couldn't even fucking count them all.

Derek stared at the case file, not even looking at it but thinking back to his dickhead attitude to penelope. She hadn't done anything to deserve anything he said, but he'd still been so mad at Arielle. He snapped out of his daze at the sound of Emily laughing.

"What's so funny?" He wondered, glancing around at the amused faces of everyone and Reid's head in his hands.

"Nothing, just spence's new crush." JJ laughed at the sound of boy wonder's groan.

"Yeah, who?" Derek questioned, leaning forward on his forearms.

"Penelope Garcia."


	14. I'll Be Your Safety

A/N: I don't update on Mondays because it's the only day that I have 3 classes. Just sayin. Plus leave reviews if you want chapter 15. (or else) *gives look that makes you shiver*

...

Penelope was on her way out of the office. She was ready to go home and sleep the night away, it had been a long, long, day. One of which consisted of reprogramming Kevin's computer, ignoring the fuck out of Derek Morgan, and deciding whether she could sneak her cat in tomorrow. Charles may or may not have trashed her apartment like a crazed rock star in a cheap hotel room, and she was undeniably fearful to find out. On her way to the elevator she saw Emily, whom she gave a tired smile.

"Heading out too?" The elevator doors buzzed open after she spoke, and they both silently stepped inside.

"Actually, few of us are getting drinks, you want to join?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, i'm just going to take the bus home."

Emily nearly cringed and she pulled her phone out. "I'll have Morgan drive you. He's the only one not coming either."

Garcia's heart sped at the simple mention of his name. "No, No, No. I'm fine, really. Don't bother him."

The profiler watched her for a few moments before slowly slipping her cell back into her pocket. "What's the deal with you two?"

"What deal? There is no deal." Her voice sounded shaky even to her own ears.

There was an eerie silence.

"Goodnight, Penelope." Emily bid, smiling politely.

She returned her smile, but she it came out more of a grimace. "Goodnight."

...

Derek had been in a mad mood all day, and it was hard not be. Reid was making plans to lay down the geek charm with penelope, whom he was sure, hated his guts. Besides that, his entire team was giving him side stares like they thought he would explode.

He wanted to explode.

The red light came on in front of him, and there were no cars passing, so he drove right passed it. He wasn't in a rush to get home, actually, he really didn't want to go. But the case had wrapped up early, and he wanted to make dinner and watch the game.

All the lights were turned on again as he marched up the steps. He didn't understand why she loved to do that. Derek opened the front door, walked though foyer and pulled off his jacket before even looking up. When he did, though, the breath left his lungs. Jeans, boxers, socks, and a robe scattered the floor of the living room, leading a trail to the coach.

It was there that Arielle sat, her legs wrapped around the waist of some guy, riding him until she heard Derek's sharp intake of breath. His mouth had fallen open in shock, disgust, and utter horror as he watched his wife move off the guy's dick and it fell against the man's hairy stomach with a nauseating twack sound.

He was fucking traumatized.

Naked as a fucking jaybird, she came toward him, and his stomach lurched.

Freed from whatever spell had held his shoes to the carpet, he turned and left the house without another breath. The images swirled back and forth in his head, and he'd just gotten down the front steps when the contents of his lunch came back up.

He dropped to his knees on the wet grass, staring up at the dark sky that was littered with glowing points of light. He didn't know if someone was up there laughing at him, but it sure felt like it. The front door opened behind him, and a voice he was quickly coming to despise drifted over him.

"It was a mistake, derek. You weren't here and-"

"How long?" He asked, the end of his voice cracking slightly.

"It's the first-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME. HOW FUCKING LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING? HUH? IS IT EVERY TIME I'M GONE?" He screamed, and her eyes widened and watered. He scrubbed his hand over his face, moving backward to put as much distance between them as possible. "I should have fucking known."

"Stop derek! You're wrong! John and I were just talking when-"

"John? Is that is name? Well, I'm beat the living shit out of john." He rasped, taking a step to the house. Arielle half ran toward him, grabbing his hand tightly. Another wave of disgust washed over him when the smell of her arousal attacked him. He pulled his arm away roughly, and she stumbled. Her leg slipped on his vomit, and she fell backward onto it completely.

And then he left.

He put his keys in his car and left the house he had bought three years ago. He left the one person he thought he could trust, along with every ounce of dignity he had possessed. He rolled down his window and spit out the mouthwash he'd dug out from his trunk as he drove. He felt the tears trailing down his face and he felt his contracting painfully.

He also felt more broken than ever.

...

It was exactly 9:54 when Penelope heard the pounding on her door. She'd been peacefully dreaming of a tall, dark FBI agent. Oh, a sweet, sweet, dream it had been. She was cranky because of the interruption, and she was confused at who the hell it could be. If it was Kevin she was going to beat him with his own crutches.

Without checking the peephole, she pulled her door open, surprise awakening her tired eyes. Standing at the door was none other than Derek Morgan, who truly looked like shit, but also damn sexy in such an unfair way it was disgusting. His eyes are rimmed with a redness that can only suggest he'd been crying. His bottom lip is split slightly in one corner, and his shoulders are slumped like a child that got caught smearing makeup on the walls.

"I'm sorry for being such a fucking asshole. You didn't...shit, I'm sorry." He apologized, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Both of them stood there for a long moment after, because neither of them knew what to say. Derek just kind of stared at her, his roaming over her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay." She said finally, wondering if he'd come all the way to say that. His eyes flash up to hers for a moment, and she can see something burning under the surface.

"What's wrong with woman? Why are you people never satisfied with anything? Why are you all always fucking looking for more?" A flash of anger and frustration cross his eyes, and he kicks the board under his feet, slumping his shoulders further. There's another pregnant pause and penelope doesn't know what the hell to say, because she's still tired and she wonders had gone mentally insane.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean you, I mean, fuck!" He rubbed his hands against his face before hitting the wall, hard.

"Don't do that!" She tells him firmly, and he stops, turning back to her.

"I'm sorry." He peeks up from under his lashes at her, and she wants to reach out and kiss him better. He looks like a pained little boy.

"What happened to you?" She asks softly, and then he was suddenly standing in front of her. She can feel the heat from his body as he stands only inches away, his head bent so his nose brushes by hers. His breath is hot and minty against her cheek.

"Can we just...not ask questions for a while? Because I really want to do this." His words end and he presses her firmly against him, his mouth descending on hers in one swift movement. His arm wraps around her waist and she moans softly when his tongue slips into her mouth. She can already feel the straining in his jeans as their hips graze each other's, and shit, he's about the size of a small European country.

The kiss ends and his lips continue against her jaw and down her neck, in a way that makes her tingle all over.

"I really need to know, derek," She declares, her breath quick.

"Yeah? well, I need this. I need you." He murmurs softly into her skin. His hands travel from her back down to her ass, gripping it and pulling her tighter to him as she shifts his hips forward. She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and pulls him closer, leaning on her toes as she kisses him desperately.

She couldn't deny that she needs him too.


	15. I Can't Remember Falling This Hard

A/N: I was supposed to post this last night but I passed out at like 5 in the afternoon for no reason. I don't own anything but the cereal I'm eating so please donate reviews to the poor person.

...

Streams of light shined through penelope's curtains, warming the room with a yellowish glow. Her eyes flashed open and she rose with a start, shoving away the blanket that was overheating only one half of her body. Her alarm clock read 6:45 and she yawned.

Closing her eyes again, she laid back down and stretched out her arms tiredly. The blurry memories of yesterday had just begin to enter her head when her left hand slapped something hard. She didn't move. Her entire body froze except her hand, which curled around what she suspected to be a...jaw. The strong, ability-to-cut-glass-ness it exhibited caused her to finally turn her head. There she sat, sweating like a pig and feeling up Derek Morgan's face.

To make the largest of underestimations, she was surprised.

Actually, the scream that escaped her was not only frighteningly inhuman, but impossibly loud. She threw her body off the side of the bed, and scrambled into the darkest corner of the room. It was from the shadows that she stared at the man whose soft snores had halted. Her eyes became acutely aware of his clothes or therefore lack of. His chest rose and fell with deep, irregular breaths as the smooth, dark skin stretched perfectly across the wide expanse. His torso his tight, defined and littered with small hairs that lead a trail to what she can only refer to as the promise-land. Her breath comes out heavy as she begins to think about what a vary promising, promise-land it must be. And like the true subway-creep she's masterfully become, her gaze lingers where the blanket stops, and she regrets leaving the bed so quickly.

Maybe she could have lifted the blanket-

"Shit," He groans, blinking against the light that shines just across his eyes, illuminating them to a caramel color. Penelope's eyes widen as they drift over his face, stopping at a red mark just above the stubble on his jaw. She realizes she had bitch slapped him and resists laughing. Nonetheless, he looks rested, and rather irritatingly beautiful. "What the hell just died in here?" He continues groggily.

"What?" She asks, her mind still on the fact that she could have seen his dick. But didn't, because her luck was shit. After a minute she recovers, answering quickly. "If you're referring to the smell, then i'll have you know Charles likes to pee in the closest and I can hardly detect it anymore-" She rambles slightly, taking short sniffs of the air in a vary weird way that makes her grateful for his cut-off.

"No, no, I meant that sound...where are you?" He looks around the room, the sheets shifting against his body in a way that makes her almost drool and rub her eyes for better viewing. His eyes flicker to the moment, gazing at her wild hair and disgruntled appearance. It's disturbingly breathtaking how the light makes his face shine and eyes twinkle, how his jaw is covered with short hair as a slow, sexy, crooked smile that takes over his face makes her want to crawl out of the darkness and fall to her knees and suck his dick.

It's dishonoring how willing she is to do such a thing.

"Are you hiding?" He questions, sounding amused at the thought.

"No, I surprised when I woke up and, you know, you're here. And naked."

"I'm not naked." He says, a look of confusion crossing his face as he grabs the sheets on his lower stomach, lifting it to check.

"Um, okay," She says softly her hand's running through her knotted hair as she walks towards the bed. Her hips sway as she moves and everything about her soft, pale skin in the light make her proximity welcome. A devious smile graces her lips as maneuvers her around until she's seated beside him. Her gaze drifts over his chest again and the admiration in her eyes is evident.

"Derek?"

"hummm?" He answers, leaning and brushing his nose against her cheek, his lips hovering inches from hers. She's surprised at his boldness and leans back, think about exactly how he was here again. She remembers opening the door last night, how he'd been...crying? She remembers the kiss, because oh, a tingling starts in her toes and something flutters in her stomach uncomfortably just at the memory. It was the best kiss she'd ever received. They hadn't talked at all about what'd happened, because he passed out in her bed when she went to the bathroom. How he'd managed to take off all his clothes was a mystery. She wanted to ask him questions but the way he was looking at her, it made her feel wanted. It was a weird, foreign feeling. It also made her want to climb him like a tree, but that feeling was hardly foreign.

Morning breath had never really an issue she had, but she still had crust in the corner of her eyes, his scruff was tickling her face, and she felt like she was in the dark about a lot of things. His hand circled her wrist gently, preventing her from getting too far as he moved closer. His eyes visibly darken in the light, a look of hunger crossing them that damn near makes her throw herself at him. Whatever she'd planned to say is forgotten and gone forever because the minute his lips touch hers she moans, and her hands trail up his arms along his shoulders until they reach his neck.

Derek Morgan is officially impossibly irresistible.

"You're so hot in the morning," He says when the kiss breaks off, pulling her toward him. He shifts her so she'd under him like a fucking ninja, one knee coming between her legs.

"Oh my lanta, you smell like rainbows and goodness." She mumbles and immediately realizes she'd just sold her last piece of dignity. He looks both amused and turned on. The heat and tiny hairs on his chest are just above her t-shirt and she can fell both vibrate with his silent laugh. Her legs open slightly, causing the waistband of his blue. striped boxers to pull down just a bit, revealing more of the hairy trail to the promise-land. Her eyes narrow in like that guy on Man vs Food, and she half expected dollar signs to appear in her eyes.

Trying to be causal and not appear as though she'd won the lottery, she runs her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, slipping her hand between the fabric and his warm skin. She feels him suck in a sharp breath where his lips are against her neck, and her hand slips inside completely, traveling down his shaft from the wet tip to the base.

It's a sweet, sweet victory.

Penelope's seriously thinking about whether she should have sex with him or not, the way his breath is coming out heavier and he's shifting back into her hand is hot as hell. He kisses his way back to her mouth as she strokes him harder, firmer and his eyes close as the muscles in his jaw tighten.

"Do you want to.." he trails off and groans as he brushes his lips back and forth over hers. She sighs, letting go of his cock and pressing her mouth to his. She can feel him hard against her as his tongue presses into hers, and she pulls back again, kissing along his neck. He mumbles something before his mouth is on hers again, this time much less gentle as he lifts one of her legs over his hip. His cock is pressed firmly against her, and she moans while moving her hips upwards, trying to regain every once of friction possible. It's hard because her pajama bottoms are some serious cock-blockers. Literally.

"It's probably not the best idea, derek." She replies, saying the exact opposite of what her body felt. She bits her bottom lip as the muscles in his arms flexed and he moves from hovering over her and onto his back. "It wouldn't help anything."

"Fuck," He says, his voice has a roughness to it that's a mixer of just waking up and frustration. "I can think of a few things it would help."

She laughs as he points to his dick, which is standing proud and long as hell. It's a short, pained laugh.

"It's 7:16. Shit, i'll have to knock this sucker out."

"Knock this sucker out?" she repeated, looking up at him questioningly.

"Jesus, I'm gonna...you know," He motioned some more to his dick before he wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself.

"Wow. What do you think about?" Curiosity leaked her tone, and he grew red slightly.

"Um, you. I don't know, you're mouth. Fuck, this is creepy isn't it?" Derek pulled his boxers back over his cock and draped an arm over his eyes.

She tried not to laugh as she trailed a hand up and down his chest. "No, Derek, it's flattering."

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice kind of squeaky in a really adorable way. After a few minutes of silence, he moved off the bed and headed into bathroom. She sat there trying not to think about the fact that everything she was doing was wrong because she needed him. It was selfish but true.

...

Jesus Christ, Derek thought, looking up to see Penelope walk out the elevator. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped just short enough to show off her perfect legs, the same legs that were wrapped around his waist this morning. The woman was a fucking tease, the way she just walked in with the aqua fabric clinging perfectly to her gorgeous tits. His cock was getting terrifyingly hard but he couldn't look away. Her hair was down, curly and famed her heart shaped face. They were polar opposites, she looked clean and groomed and he was scruffy and lucky to his clean maroon button-up shirt.

He stared as she brushed right passed him, her heels clicking and the sweetest smile on her red lips. She took the seat beside Reid, who also seemed to have a staring problem. He leaned over a muttered something to her, and she bit her lip in a innocent way that was anything but. Derek felt his blood running faster in his veins as they continued to speak to each other, and he was glaring at them until Hotch walked in.

"Morgan," Aaron's stern voice said, and Derek turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Arielle. She looks really shaken up, and she won't stop crying. I think you should talk to her, whatever she did, she feel horrible about it."

"She's here?" Derek asked, the edge of his voice bordering on deadly. Aaron was surprised, considering he had never seen him so easily angered.

"In my office." His words had barely even finished before derek walked away, heading down the hall with his fist clenched tightly. Hotch considered following him but decided against it, walking into the conference room to greet everyone else.


	16. I Came To Conqure

A/N: I think I failed one of my quizzes today, and then I didn't hold the door for an old lady and she called me a cocksucker. So, ignore the fact that I just wasted a good 2 seconds of your life and leave a review! (I love them more than chocolate truffles)

...

Derek Morgan could feel the burning in his blood, the hotness across his cheeks and rushing over his chest. It was a feeling of such loathing, disgust, and unadulterated anger that made closing his boss's door softly impossible.

"What the are you doing here?" He seethed, his dark, burning eyes meeting hers. She straightened her shoulders, not backing down from his glare.

"You didn't come home last night. I was worried about you. Shit, I'm s-" Her voice as such a fake apologetic ring it made him sick. Nothing about her even suggested she'd done something wrong, and she just looked bored and annoyed.

"Don't you dare fucking say it. You're not..you're not sorry. Everything that happened with-with john was completely intentional. I don't want your apologies, I don't want anything from you." His words hit her like a ton bricks as he stepped closer, the heat and anger emitting from his body being her wake up call. She could see that all his walls were up, and he was seeing through her. The thought of losing everything over one of many fucks panicked her.

"What the fuck, derek? You're mad at me for making a mistake? What about all the shit I went through with you? Where's my credit for that? You think you can just walk way, forget you ever got fucking married and start over? You can't derek, it's death do us fucking part!" She spat, watching horror cross his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, I was drunk when I married you. It feels like one bad dream, to be honest. I don't want anything to do with you. You can have the house if you want, I'll buy another one."

"Fuck me if you will! Every penny of money you have, derek, it's mine too. You know why? Because I was there when everyone fucking ditched you. You don't think I wanted to go on vacation that year? Go out with my friends and not have to babysit my crybaby boyfriend? I earned that fucking money. You're not leaving."

"Yeah? Watch me." He stated seriously, turning on his heels and exiting the office. A frown formed on his forehead as he thought more and more about what she'd said, and the possibility of her getting most of the money his father left angered him to no end. Before long, he rounded the corner and walked straight into none other than Penelope.

"Hey," She smiled widely, flashing her teeth as her entire face lit up. The team had left the office a while ago, and Hotch had said something about Derek meeting up with them later. She didn't know where he'd gone, but was glad to see him. Derek froze for a second upon seeing her, never having really witnessed someone looking so genuinely pleased to see him.

"Hi." He croaked after a minute, his dark eyes dazed. She wondered what was wrong but her mental question was forgotten as soon as Arielle walked up behind him. Penelope suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"This bitch works here, too? Shit, and you're fucking spending every night here late, what do you do, fuck her in the copy room? This one looks like she sure can take a lot." His wife scoffed, her emerald eyes washing over Penelope as though she was a bad taste in her mouth. Her small, skinny frame standing at derek's side made penelope what to throw up. They looked stunning together, two beautiful people who would most likely make beautiful babies and here she was, fucking with that like some whore.

It had all happened in a fragment of a second, and derek had been too busy watching the blond goddess before he didn't really see Naggy-R-Us approach. Although when her words registered in his mind he turned to her, physically putting himself between them and looking down at Arielle. He was sure hid gaze reflected his hatred because she gasped taking a few steps away from him.

"Don't. You. Ever. Fucking. Insult. Her. What happens in this pathetic excuse of a marriage is you and me. She's not in it, she's not apart of it, so don't you ever look down on her or woman I will rip the eyeballs from your body. Apologize." He spat to her, his voice a low, menacing growl that alerted her he wasn't fucking around. Arielle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I'm apologizing to that whore. What'd she do for you derek? Suck you dick and suddenly you're all knight and shining fucking armor?" She snapped, her words coming out fast and harsh. Derek felt like he head would explode, penelope was shocked shitless at how horribly they spoke to each other, and arielle was slowing realizing she'd just ruined her chances.

It was about 40 seconds of silence between the three before derek turned, grabbed penelope's wrist, and all but dragged her across the bullpen and through the glass doors. She knew he could feel her pulse drumming away under his fingers, and she wanted to ask him what the hell was happening but she found herself unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

It wasn't long before the cool outdoor breeze greeted both of them, and he freed her hand. Derek shoved his hands in the front pockets of yesterday's jeans and started walking down the sidewalk, forcing her to scramble after him. He took long, rushed strides, then stopped, walked backward a few steps, then squinted like a half blind person at an eye exam. After a few moments he rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath.

"Are you oka-"

"Stop!" He hushed. "I forgot where the hell I parked. Why can't..." He sighed again, turning to face him as the cool wind ruffled his shirt. His plan to get to his favorite coffee shop was slowly sinking and words were getting jumbled in his head. He settled on watching her for a minute, how she was just standing there against the brick wall with nothing but kindness and patience in her eyes. Melting like a fucking 13 year old girl at a One Direction concert, he closed the distance between their bodies, covering his mouth with hers in a unsaid apology. She mumbled against his lips about them being in public but he couldn't bring himself to care, her lips were soft and warm and he was desperate to make her him the way about him that he felt for her.

"Derek, shit, derek!" She finally pulled her lips away, pulling back just enough to see his eyes burning with so many emotions it was overwhelming. He smiled sheepishly despite himself, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a way that made her heart stir.

"I'm sorry about, well, about everything. I know...I know i'm not the simplest man to be with but I-" He paused for a second, his hand reaching up and brushing away a lock of hair that blew across her face in such a tender manner, it made her shiver.

"You what?" She questioned, staring up at him with a look that suggested she'd choke him if he didn't finish.

"I want to be with you. I want to leave all this shit behind and I want...I want you to wait for me." His last words came out soft, slightly pained with a tittering hopefulness that she stopped breathing altogether.

Was he serious?

She looked back at his face and realized that no, every word he had uttered wasn't a sick April Fools joke.

And it made her heart stop and soar at the same time.

"Yes." She breathed, not even think about it because it was she'd started waiting for him the day she went to that gala as Kevin's date.

The smile that enchanted his face wasn't something she was ready for, nor something she could look at without once again losing her breath. She thought about how she'd probably die one day just by looking at him and forgetting to breathe because he just had that affect. His starling teeth shined and his eyes crinkled and he looked so happy. It was then that she forgot to think about his marriage and what an idiot she was, it was then that the world ceased to truly exist around her and it was then that pulled him closer by the buttons on his shirt and kissed him.

It was then that she realized Derek Morgan was worth waiting forever for.


End file.
